Nigel Fortenberry
Duke Nigel Fortonberry is a intelligent inventor. He and Gil Broome were bitter rivals due to a misinterpretation, which led him to become a tyrant. History Some time in the past, the Anti-Monitor began feasting on his universe. Nigel rallied the citizens of the planet to listen to him in hopes of defeating the Anti-Monitor, in exchange for them doing whatever he commanded. Unknowingly to the people, Nigel had made a deal with the beast; that if he could transport Anti-Monitor to another universe, he would spare his homeworld. He used his newly constructed robotic servants, the Mechanoids to turn the planet into an industrial environment which took the freedom of the people away. After he finished his machine, he succeeded to rip open a dimensional rift for the Anti-Monitor, but due through Steam Lantern's interference he was given credit for his deeds. He believed that he should have received credit. Nigel's hatred for Steam Lantern grew to the point where he demanded that he tells everyone the truth and used its Mechanoids to achieve that goal. Lady Catherine and Steam Lantern were among the majority that decided to rebel against Nigel's rule. End of tyranny When Catherine tried to provoke the civilians to rebel against Nigel's tyranny, Nigel intervened using his Mechanoids. In an unexpected turn of events, Steam Lantern arrived and destroyed the robots alongside Hal Jordan. Upon siting Steam Lantern, Lady Catherine and Hal Jordan uninvitedly searching his laboratorium, he ambushed them and captured the trio. He rambled on to his captives about the glory he had been robbed of because of Steam Lantern, he was then knocked back by Green Lantern. After the three escaped, they tried to open the portal, but the Duke went after Steam Lantern's zeppelin. After destroying the aircraft, he took them as prisoners to his laboratorium. In the lab, he thought of what to do with them, but Steam Lantern decided to tell the truth to the citizens. After he revealed it to them, the Duke was shocked that the citizens were cheering him on. Hal made the Duke realize that he scared the citizens with the Mechanoids and he decided to free them. He learned that the Anti-Monitor tricked him and that he only lengthened his universe's demise. Hal decided to save the people and the Duke helped him to open the portal with his machine to fit the planet through it. After the planet successfully came through the portal, Hal, Gil and Catherine drank tea while the duke used a Mechanoid to pour the tea. Powers and Abilities * Genius intellect: Duke Nigel is a genius mechanic who can make a compact flying aircraft and even mobile humanoid Mechanoids. He also created a machine that could rip open a dimensional portal to another universe, which he used it to send the Anti-Monitor to another universe. Equipment * Mechanoids: The Duke can operate the mobile Mechanoids from a far distance and can be used as a communication device to the citizens of the streets. It can grab humans easily with their huge claw grips. They are also fairly durable against the attacks of the Green lantern Power Ring. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Political Leaders